This invention relates to a hybrid running surface boat, and in particular to a boat having a combination of pontoons and a hull structure.
Boating has become an increasingly popular form of recreation, leisure and platform for water sports. One type of boat, namely, pontoon boats, which have two or more longitudinally extending flotation devices with buoyancy sufficient to float itself as well as a deck, seats, and other boat equipment attached thereto as well as passengers, have also seen a rise in popularity. Pontoon boats provide an economical way to provide a large deck area accommodating many passengers as well as a smooth ride. Pontoon boats are particularly suited for inland lakes and rivers that do not have large waves.
Pontoon boats have become increasingly more elaborate with many convenience features as well as increased power. Pontoon boats are now offered with sufficient engine capacity to pull one or more water skiers or wake board riders; however, the wake produced by a traditional pontoon boat lacks the distinct and high crest that is generated by single hull ski boats and desired by skiers and wake board riders, especially by those who are advanced in the sport.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boat having a hybrid running surface, that is, one having a combination of pontoons and a hull profile to provide the smooth ride and large deck area of a pontoon boat, yet offering improved wake characteristics for skiing and wake boarding.
Prior art boats having hulls and/or pontoons include U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,078 to Palmer Jr. et al. (the '078 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an inflatable aquatic vessel having an in-board engine hull mated with a modified inflatable pontoon. The hull portion is designed as an in-board engine well without consideration of wake characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,972 to Parsons (the '972 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a multipurpose trimaran. The trimaran has a central hull and two side hulls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,456 to Schooler (the '456 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a personal watercraft including a hull and at least two pontoons repositionally attached to the hull with at least one pontoon attached approximate the starboard side and at least one pontoon attached approximate the port side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,012 to Philips et al. (the '012 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a multi-hull surface vessel with drag reduction on lateral hulls. The vessel includes a main hull and at least two lateral hulls disposed respectively on opposite sides of the main hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,762 to Price (the '762 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a planing foil for twin hull boats. Price discloses a standard pontoon boat having pontoons and a planing foil located toward the rear center underneath the deck to lift the boat and reduce drag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,355 to Hall (the '355 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a watercraft having an elongated central V-type hull 60 and first and second stabilizers along the sides thereof. Each stabilizer includes an elongated flotation member having its longitudinal center aligned with the center of the hull. The stabilizers are retractably mounted on respective sides of the hulls with scissor arm type mounts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,564 to Robbins et al. (the '564 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an inflatable tube or pontoon configured to fit around a personal watercraft, such as jet ski. The pontoon has a generally V-shaped configuration with a closed front end and an open back end for receiving the jet ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,357 to Genfan (the '356 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a planing boat having a tube-like hull, a hydrofoil fixed to the front portion of the tube-like hull and a pair of floats attached to the hull. The floats include pivoting wings. When the boat stops and at low speeds, the floats are in the water, and when the boat is at a high speed, the operator lifts the floats out of the water using the pivoting wings. At the highest speed an operator puts the wings parallel to the water surface and the ground effect is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,871 to Boismard (the '871 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vessel with hydroplaning hulls. In one embodiment, the vessels include a central hull and side hulls. The side hulls are set forward of the central hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,106 to Wilder (the '016 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a watercraft construction including a main hull portion and outrigger portions that are pivotally connected to the main hull for pivoting thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,663 to Yost (the '663 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a catamaran boat having lateral hull members and a central spray shield extending between the lateral hull members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,918 to Compton (the '918 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a catamaran boat having a central hull and pivoting floats including a starboard float and a port float.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,860 to Payne (the '860 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a skiff having a standard skiff hull configuration and pontoons along opposite sides thereof to cause the skiff to plane over water whether under its own power or being towed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,484 to Dube (the '484 patent), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a boat having a standard hull configuration and pivotally connected lateral pontoons that are pivotally mounted to the boat.
None of the prior art discloses a hybrid running surface including a plurality of pontoons and a combination pontoon and hull portion designed to provide a wave or good wake characteristics.